


Teatime Kisses

by NowYoCandysGone



Series: Setleth-Azure Moon [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowYoCandysGone/pseuds/NowYoCandysGone
Summary: Teatime is the best time for kissing.





	Teatime Kisses

It was a rare occasion when Seteth and Byleth had a moment together to spend as a married couple. They were often occupied with their work, after all. However, one of the benefits of ruling the Church of Seiros together was their ability to take an hour each day to have tea and go over the days events before they were to occur. The future of Fódlan and of the monastery was often a topic of conversation for the Archbishop and her husband, as well as any fables that Seteth had written recently, updates on their friends, former students, and Flayn. The rest of the time was spent holding hands and drinking tea. 

"His Majesty will be arriving tomorrow morning at 10:30…" Seteth explained as he poured the tea for the two of them. Byleth picked up a scone from the tea tray and nibbled on it politely while nodding in acknowledgement of her husband's report. "Along with his new wife." 

"I can't believe that Dimitri finally got married," Byleth said as she set her scone on the plate in front of her. "I know that I conducted the ceremony, but still. It took him far too long. Ingrid was starting to get impatient." Seteth laughed gently and set Byleth's tea before her, two spoonfuls of sugar and just a little bit of milk, just how she liked it. She nodded her thanks and picked up the tea cup, then sipped at it quietly and put it down.

"I must admit, it did seem unlikely, but I am happy for the two of them. Dimitri needed someone to keep him in shape, and there's no one better than Ingrid to do exactly that." 

Byleth snorted, luckily having put her cup down first, lest there be tea all over her husband. She covered her mouth and coughed to break the laughter. 

"Why was that so funny?" Seteth asked. 

"I just imagined Ingrid keeping Dimitri in shape, that's all. There's no one better, that's for certain."

The couple sat in relative silence for a few minutes, sipping their tea and listening to the chatter of the new class of students as they crossed the green. This gazebo was not the most private of locations, but it was peaceful and beautiful. Additionally, it was Byleth's favorite spot on the entire grounds.

Byleth reached over and took Seteth's free hand in hers, examining it. 

"You've been practicing with your axe lately. Your calluses are fresh…" Byleth said softly, running her fingers over his calluses gently. 

"Yes. I held a seminar for new recruits a couple days ago. Things got more intense than I initially planned," Seteth explained. Byleth nodded in understanding. 

"No injuries, right?"

"No injuries." Byleth nodded and stood, tea forgotten. She settled herself in her husband's lap, sideways. The chair squeaked in protest of the added weight, but quit squeaking after a moment.

"Hello, my love," Byleth murmured, resting her hand on Seteth's chin, using her thumb to feel his beard. "I'm so glad that I can be openly affectionate with you now."

"I am equally as glad," Seteth said back, turning his head so that he could kiss his wife's palm, then he turned his head back to look at her. "I only wish we had more time to spend like this." 

"We can allocate as much time we wish, although I do understand why we don't…" Byleth said. She leaned her head into the crook of his shoulder and neck. "I love you, Seteth. My saint." Seteth hummed approvingly.

"And I love you, Byleth. My savior…" he kissed her forehead next, then tilted her chin to peck her lips. The two continued to kiss leisurely for a few more minutes.

"Do you think anyone would care if we just stayed like this until our next meeting?" Byleth asked in between kisses. "I love being close to you."

"I don't see why not. It's not as though the people of the monastery are unaware of our relationship."

"Good. Or you know, we could take this someplace more private…" 

Seteth didn't have to be asked twice.


End file.
